Destinies
by WysteriaWolf
Summary: What if Kipcha had survived long enough to have her pups? Who would have cared for them afterwards?Kipcha's three children have a destiny of their own, and not all of it is good. This story dedicated to wolfwarrior15, one of my best friends! Thanks Bri!
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to dedicate this story to wolfwarrior15. It was because of her that I decided to write it. Now it's ending up here for all to read! Hope you like it Bri!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kipcha or Khaz. But, I do own basically everything else, including the rules that the foxes have. **

**Destinies**

**Chapter 1**

At the very last possible second, as the voices of Palla and Huttser flowed over her, Kipcha thought of Khaz. She held within her his children. The last hope for her mate. A newfound strength came over her. She struggled to keep her head above the water, letting the current take her to safety. It felt like moons before Kipcha landed on a stretch of land coming out from shore. She was exhausted beyond belief, but knew the worst was yet to come. The precious lives she held within her belly were starting to stir. Kipcha struggled to her feet. She had to find shelter. Her newborns would be too exposed on the sandy shore. The only thing that kept her going was the thought of Khaz. _Oh, how he would have wanted this. _She thought. Kipcha's only regret was that her mate wouldn't be there to see them. But she felt his presence everywhere she went. He was watching over her.

The sun had fallen, and the moon had risen a quarter into the sky by the time Kipcha found shelter. It was a small cave, just big enough for her and some very small pups. The scent of foxes was overwhelming. Kipcha figured two or three had been there before. Small ones, for them all to fit.

But, the scent was stale now, and the wolf's spirits were high. If she had any hope, it was in her pups.

The pups had been closer than Kipcha had first thought. Just the next sun, when the gray of night was starting to fade into the amber shades that brought morning, the first was born. It was a young female, looking strong but beautiful. She had a beautiful tan pelt, speckled with gold that almost seemed to glimmer in the pale morning light.

Kipcha was already exhausted. Last night had done a toll on her and she didn't know if she'd be able to deliver all her pups.

Just outside the small stone den that a she-wolf was residing in, a young fox watched curiously. The mother had given birth to a pup only minutes before, and now she was looking horrible. The fox had seen part of her journey to get to this cave. In fact, this was also the cave she had been born in. The fox knew this she-wolf was going to die. She knew there would be no one to care for her pups. Maybe no one…. But, for now, she just sat to wait.

~Two suns later~

Kipcha's breath was shallow. All her pups had been born. Amazingly enough, only one had died. Now there were three beautiful pups at her belly. One was tan, speckled with gold, a female that had been named Koch, the other two were males. Pontiac, who resembled his father with an already muscular build and black fur, and Ovidu, dark gray with a red tail.

Kipcha nuzzled them softly. She could feel death was on her shoulders. But she couldn't die knowing it was all in vain.

Just then a young gray fox came into the cave. She smelled familiar. Kipcha growled and the fox kept her distance, eyeing the newborns.

"What do you want?" the she-wolf growled.

"I mean you no harm," the gray fox said. "My name is Shilo."

"Why do you tell me this?" Kipcha asked.

A slight smile played on Shilo's lips. "I have been watching you for a few suns," she said. "I have seen that you would die, and all the work you have put into giving these pups life."

"What would it mean to you?" Kipcha asked. "Why do you care about my suffering?"

"I do not know why you have struggled so long for these little ones," Shilo admitted. "But I do recognize love when I see it."

Kipcha understood what the fox was getting at. She relaxed. "I am Kipcha," she introduced herself. Then all her fading vision was focused on her pups. "The female's name is Koch, the black one is Pontiac, and Ovidu will always be known for his tail." The she-wolf glanced up at Shilo.

"Take care of my little ones," Kipcha said. "And, as is tradition, bury the unnamed." The gray fox nodded solemnly.

"I promise, Kipcha," she said. "May the souls of my ancestors guide your path."

And, with a last very contented sigh, the life flowed out of Kipcha's paws.

Till nightfall Shilo stayed in silence, mourning for the life of the she-wolf. Then, she did what needed be, taking the three remaining pups out with her. The gray fox scraped a shallow hole in the dirt outside the cave, laying the unnamed one in the earth. Shilo covered it slowly muttering, "Rest and be peaceful forevermore."

The fox had also gently cut off the wolf's tail and laid it outside the den. For this was what the foxes did when one of their own died, and she felt Kipcha should be honored as well.

By the time she was done, the moon had risen well into the sky. Under the cover of darkness, Shilo took her new children and slowly headed for home.

**Until next chapter!**

**R&R! (Especially YOU Bri!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yay! Another chapter! I know this is going slow, but hopefully it will get going soon! R&R**

**Disclaimer: Again, I own neither Khaz or Kipcha or any ideas from the book that may pop up.**

**Destinies**

**Chapter 2**

"We must continue our search!" A yowl came from outside the walls where a young gray fox lay. Shilo's vision was still blurred, and her mind hazy. Where was she? She blinked as she remembered the events of the previous night. _Kipcha. _The dead wolf's name came into her mind. She glanced at the pups at her belly. Shilo softly licked Koch who had woken only seconds before.

The voices from outside once again came to her.

"We cannot spend all our time searching for one fox!" A commanding growl sounded. "If she has been lost to us we must move on."

"But there are wolves in the area!" A female's urgent cry sounded.

The same commanding voice from before came again, saying, "The wolves do not usually harm us. They have no reason to. If she is gone it is not because of them." Shilo was now completely alert. _Who could they be talking about?_ She wondered.

The female that had started the conversation in the first place was growling fiercely. Shilo realized the note in her voice. She was challenging the other fox! Then a third, anxious voice came into the scene.

"Stop it, you two!" It said urgently. The first fox responded quickly, a note of worry in his voice.

"Yero, what are you doing here? You should be in the mother's den!"

"I just was," Yero answered. "And I was not alone. The one you are looking for?"

There was a pause.

"She is there, too."

Shilo heard a frantic scrambling. Suddenly, a figure burst through the entrance to the mother's den. "Shilo!" she shouted, seeing the gray fox with her three wolf pups. Then she stopped.

"W-what are those?" she asked, looking at the pups as if they were some kind of nasty garbage.

"Mother, they are my children," Shilo answered, a hint of challenging in her voice. The older wolf hesitated.

"Kort?" she called out.

Kort was the leader; he was also the commanding voice that had been arguing with her mother. Yero was his mate, and Shilo's own mother, Veile, was their oldest daughter.

According to the foxes' ancient code, Shilo would one day take over as leader.

But now, Kort entered, followed closely by Yero.

"What is it, Veile?" he asked. The fox stepped aside so the leader could see Shilo.

"Meet my daughter's children," she said icily.

Kort growled. His muscles tensed. "Shilo!" he barked. The she-fox acknowledged him with a flick of her tail.

Kort was surprised at her calmness. Caught of guard, he stumbled with his words. "Y-you know of the code?" He muttered, not meaning it to sound so like a question.

"Yes, all foxes do," Shilo answered, becoming a bit frustrated.

Kort regained his authority quickly. "Future leaders are not supposed to have pups until they are second in line to take the position."

"I know," Shilo said.

Kort turned to go. "Kill them," he retorted. Shilo's heart beat ten times faster in that moment. She had promised Kipcha she would care for her pups and she could not fail now.

Kort stopped. "But first," he turned around, "who is their father?"

"I don't know," Shilo admitted.

"She's telling the truth," Yero told her mate, pressing her muzzle into her fur.

Kort instantly pushed her off. "Very well," he said. "But, I want them out of here by tomorrow."

"Wait!" Shilo shouted. She had stood up quickly, and the pups at her belly started to squeal. Kort paused.

"Would it make a difference if I told you that they are not mine?" Shilo asked.

The leader quickly spun around, a look of pure shock on his face. Veile's mouth hung open with the news.

Yero couldn't hide her happiness, and, for a split second, Kort shot her an accusing look.

"Start from the beginning."

**So you learn a little more of their customs. That's about it for this chapter. But the next chapter should answer some questions about why Kort seems so upset. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm back with another chapter! This one mostly takes place in the past during a flashback, but things _after_ the flashback will come in later if things go as planned! I'm currently working on an element of the story that it basically revolves around, which may be here as a seperate chapter not actually titled a chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Kipcha or Khaz, who has not come in yet, but I do own Kort, Veile, Shilo, Yero, Pontiac, Ovidu, and Koch. **

**Destinies**

**Chapter 3 _Back to the Past_**

At Yero's request, Shilo began with how she had gone for a walk. She told them how she had watched the she-wolf give birth, and the promise she had made as Kipcha took her last breath.

"Fine then," Kort retorted when Shilo had finished. "You can keep them." With a flick of his tail, the leader left.

"I'm so proud of you," Veile said, licking her daughter's head. But there was something bothering Shilo.

"What if Kort changes his mind?" the young gray wolf said.

"He won't," Veile assured. "He was really moved by the story. You have nothing to worry about." Shilo nodded.

"I should go," Veile sighed. "Good luck."

As soon as she was gone, Yero spoke.

"I wish I could tell what people were like, like your mother," she sighed.

"But you know whether someone's lying or not," Shilo objected.

"It's more of a curse than anything," Yero scoffed.

_**~Flashback!~**_

"_Talk to me, Kort!" Yero cried. "I can tell when something's wrong, and I know that something is." _

_The dark brown fox stopped. He turned back to look at his mate. She really did look beautiful in the dappled light under the trees. _

"_You know me so well," he muttered. _

"_No, I don't," Yero objected sadly. "I know that something's wrong. But I'm not smart enough to figure it out." Then the white she-fox gasped. _

"_Oh!" she exclaimed. "It's not me is it?" Her heart was pounding in her chest. Yero could almost hear the words coming from her mate's mouth. _"Yes,"_ he'd say. _

_But instead Kort answered, "No." _

"_Then what is it?" Yero asked worriedly. "What's making you this way Kort? I only want to help, and you know that."_

"_I do know that," The dark brown fox answered. He had turned back to look at his mate. Yero could see the truth in his eyes. But something deeper lay there too. A burning sadness in his eyes that cut into her like a knife. _

"_Then just tell me you trust me. Let me know that one day I'll find out. Tell me-" Yero choked up and couldn't finish. _

"_I trust you," Kort said. With that he turned away, leaving Yero alone. _

_But, in his eyes, like she could see in everyone else's, the truth behind his words. And the white fox fell to her belly. For what she had seen there was a lie. _

_And the words she had tried to say seemed no longer important as she whispered them there, alone in the forest. _

"_Tell me you love me."_

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Just promise me something, Shilo," Yero said.

Shilo had had about enough of promises. She had found they were almost too important to be able to keep. But she agreed anyway.

"Promise what, Yero?"

The white fox looked up. "Promise me you'll never forget this:" she said, "keep close the ones you love. Oh, and another thing: Power isn't always a good thing."

The plump she-fox was looking straight into her eyes now. Shilo felt the weight of the moment pressing down on her.

"I do," the gray fox said.

And she really did mean it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm here again! I know it's been way too long! Stupid homework and other after school stuff has kept me away from the computer for like the last week! I totally owe you guys new chapters and even a new story! Hope you can forgive me, but this is still going!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of The Sight! (again) **

**Chapter 4 **

"Veile! Veile!" Shilo howled. The young fox's mother came rushing in.

"Oh, Shilo! What's happening? What is it darling?" Veile asked worriedly. But her daughter was grinning from ear to ear.

"Look at them, mother! Their eyes!" Veile came into a position where she could see the wolf pups. Indeed their eyes were open. Koch's were beautifully blue, as were all of theirs. But there was something different in the females'. Veile thought she saw a hint of purple there. Somewhere deep in her eyes. Almost like it wasn't visible; like it lay deep within her eyes, in the depths that even the pup herself would not be able to reach. The depths of her mind, and soul.

As for Ovidu and Pontiac, their eyes were a beautiful clear blue. It was the shade of the sky at midday, with the beauty of a river under the sun. That was the only way Veile could see to describe them.

"This is a very special occasion," Shilo barked.

"It is indeed," Veile agreed. Yero had been napping, but the commotion had woken her up again. She was smiling at them.

"They are really that old already?" the older cream-colored fox muttered. Shilo sighed and nodded.

"They shall be walking soon," Veile said. "Then they will really be a pawful!"

"I wouldn't worry too much," Shilo assured. "I'm going to be able to handle them."

"Do you think you could even think to choose a favorite?" Yero asked. "They're all too cute for me to decide! Though, I have to say, I adore Ovidu's tail." Shilo flicked her ears in agreement.

"It's truly interesting." She agreed. "Hmm, Pontiac looks like a fighter, don't you think?" The other two murmured in agreement.

"But, mommy!" came a voice from outside. "I wanna see the wolf pups!"

"Shush, Kiyana!" another fox hissed.

"I'll go see who it is," Yero decided, heading out. There was a muffled conversation, then a squeak from the kit. Suddenly, Kiyana, another small one who was still in the mother's den, burst through the entrance to Shilo.

Kiyana's breath caught in her throat.

"Are those them?" she wondered. Shilo, the young fox who was fostering them, nodded in agreement.

"Oh, wow! They're so small!" Kiyana marveled. "They're not much younger than me!"

"Only by about a moon and a half," Veile confirmed. Kiyana stood, marveling at the pups for awhile, not knowing what to say. She just watched them with interest, her mouth half open.

"Is that what I used to do, too?" she muttered, grinning.

"Basically," Shilo laughed. Kiyana was impressed.

"What will they look like when they're older?" she asked. She had so many questions for them!

"What they look like now, only much bigger," Yero answered. She had encountered wolves many times before. Kiyana had heard her tell tales of her encounters many times.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Kiyana asked. Yero smiled at the comment.

"Of course!" Shilo barked.

"Kiyana, come on!" Elm, the kit's mother, called her only daughter out.

"Go ahead," Veile told her, giving her a push with her nose. "You'll see them again, I promise." Kiyana nodded and headed out.

_But when? _She wondered. _And what will they be like then?_

**A/N You get introduced to a couple new characters, Elm and Kiyana. Elm is less important, but she's another member of the clan, pack, group thing. Kiyana will rise to a more main position. Stay tuned and...! R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N OMG, another chapter! It's amazing! Anyway, moving slowly along, I had to come up with something for the next chapter before I could put up this one. But, now it's done and I can continue with the story. You people in suspense yet?**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Kipcha or Khaz, who are both mentioned. OR anything you recognize!**

**Destinies**

**Chapter 5**

"I bet you won't be able to climb that tree!" Ovidu challenged his sister. So far Koch had climbed just about everything in camp. The only thing she had yet to climb was a tree.

"Don't be so sure!" Koch objected.

"Be careful, dear!" Shilo barked. They had grown an incredible amount since they had opened their eyes a week ago. Her pups were reckless, it was true, but she was proud of them. In that week, Pontiac's eyes had turned brown, while his brother's were still blue.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Yero cried softly. The three she-wolves were discussing Koch's eyes. They had gotten darker only two days after she'd opened them, while her brother's eyes were still blue. For a time they looked like they were going to turn brown, and all the sudden, the other day, Shilo had noticed they were _purple._ It was a beautiful, enchanting purple. Not dark or light, but somewhere in-between. But, it was unnatural. No wolves had purple eyes. No foxes either.

"What do you think it could mean?" Veile asked. "Shilo? You've been lost in your own world over there. What do you think?" Shilo shook her head.

"I wouldn't know, mother," she confessed. Veile sighed.

"It's unnatural."

"Maybe we should speak to Quinta," Yero suggested.

"No," Shilo objected abruptly. "There is no reason to go bother the healer about my daughter's eyes. They are not hurt, just oddly colored."

_Remember Shilo, remember, _a voice seemed to say. It came out of nowhere, and the Wolf Mother, as Shilo had started to be known through the camp, seemed to be the only one to hear it. Neither Veile nor Yero showed any sign they heard anything.

"I'm going to go sleep on it," Shilo muttered. "Watch the children for me please."

"_Shilo!" a voice called. _

"_What is it? Who are you?!" Shilo howled. She was completely shrouded in mist. There was no visible ground or landmarks. But, she felt grass beneath her feet. She had been here before; she could feel it in herself. . She knew someone had called for her, but there was no one in sight. _

"_Shilo!" There was that voice again! "Follow my voice!" _

_Shilo began to run. She went as fast as her paws would carry here, cutting through the mist like a sword. She felt calm and free. Excited, powerful, jubilant… invincible. Shilo let her paws carry her towards the voice, eyes closed. What was there to see here anyway?_

"_Open your eyes now, Shilo." The voice was right in front of her. Shilo's eyes flew open. There was a black wolf in front of her. _

"_Pontiac?" she questioned. But, somehow, she knew that wasn't right. This wolf looked just like her foster son, but he was not. Firstly, he was much too large. And, his eyes…. They held so much wisdom. This wolf had been through much more than Shilo could ever imagine. _

"_Who are you?" _

"_My name is Khaz," he answered. Instantly, Shilo knew who he was. _

"_You're their father aren't you?" she whispered. "Koch, Ovidu, and Pontiac… oh, he looks just like you." The wolf named Khaz nodded. _

"_My darling Kipcha died to give them a chance at life," he sighed. "But, they would have died anyway if not for you. And for that, I must say thank you." _

"_Don't bother," Shilo smiled, shaking her head. "I couldn't leave them to die. It was an honor to take them on." Suddenly, the young gray fox sounded so much older, so much wiser. She had matured a lot after taking on the pups. _

"_Why have you come to visit me?" She asked, knowing there was a reason more than to thank her. Khaz's features were suddenly contorted with dismay. _

"_It's Koch," he said. "You should take your leader's suggestion." _

"_Kort?" Shilo asked with confusion. "What did he suggest?" Khaz shook his head. _

"_No, the female."_

"_Yero," Shilo informed the wolf. "She… she told me I should go to Quinta." _

"_Yes," Khaz confirmed. "You must see her as soon as possible. She will be able to tell you what you need to know."_

Shilo woke with a start. She remembered Khaz's words clearly. The Wolf Mother shivered as she recalled Koch's eyes. The almost seemed… menacing to her now. But, the little she-wolf was happy and carefree, and Shilo couldn't imagine her being anything but. Suddenly a call broke her thoughts.

"Mom!"

Shilo rushed out of the mother's den, recognizing Ovidu's voice.

"What is it?" She asked in alarm. Veile and Yero were nowhere to be seen. _I thought I told them to watch the pups! _Shilo thought, a growl rising in her throat.

But Ovidu didn't look like he was in trouble. He was grinning, in fact.

Pontiac was over looking in a tree.

"Where's your sister?" Shilo asked in alarm.

"That's why I called you out!" Ovidu cried. "She climbed the tree! She actually did it!"

"What?!" Shilo shouted. She rushed over beside Pontiac to look up in the tree. It was the same one Ovidu had dared Koch to climb earlier.

And sitting in a branch high up in the tree was Koch, grinning. Her purple eyes glittered boastingly.

"Look what I did!"

**A/N Ok, by now you people have _got _to be in suspense! Things will start to heat up in the next chapter, hopefully. I might have to make this story into two to avoid one extra-long story. Also, I was bored to death so I put up a poll concerning this story. Vote please! And, finally, as always R&R!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm here again! I'm glad I could get this finished and up, even though it's one in the morning right now! This chapter's relatively short but important. Some of you might have seen the poll off this story on my profile. Thankies to those who bothered to vote! (Though I haven't looked at it in like a week.) As always, R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Khaz or Kipcha, or stuff you might somehow recognize from the books. **

**Destinies**

**Chapter 6**

"Koch, get down from there!" Shilo demanded. Her daughter's smile faded.

"But why, mom? I just got up here! It was really fun!" she asked. Her eyes shone with worry. Shilo took in a breath, forcing herself to relax.

"You didn't do anything wrong," she assured, realizing what her daughter thought. "I just need you for something." Koch nodded.

"Stay back," she warned. Shilo took a step back, worrying about not being able to watch her daughter drop out of the tree.

Pontiac was looking at her curiously. Soon, Shilo realized, the wolf pups would be the same size as her.

There was a thud as Koch hit the ground. Shilo looked over in alarm, only to relax again when she saw the wolf pup on her feet.

"You're not in trouble, I just need you to come talk to Quinta with me," she said as she led her daughter through the clearing.

Quinta took residence under a lone elder bush. It was very large and had a twisted trunk. The berries still bloomed each year, but always tasted a little funny. The healer made sure the bush was well cared for.

Shilo slipped under it, followed closely by Koch. The sunlight made a dappled pattern on the ground. Water flowed like a moat on the outer edge, the sunlight reflecting off it and making a beautiful pattern on the ceiling, and making it seem like they were underwater.

It was all very mystifying and enchanting. Koch had never seen it before. She was looking around in amazement.

"It's beautiful," she murmured.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Quinta stepped out from the other side of the bush, into Shilo and the wolf pup's view. Quinta was a dulled orange, like amber, and had ever-seeing grayish eyes. In one she was half-blind, and her vision was blurring.

But, the healer who was getting to seem less like the spry fox she once was by the year, was still amazing as always.

"It gives me a kind of peace, really. You could probably see why I like it in here," Quinta continued. Koch nodded, still awestruck.

"I would love to have a home as amazing as this," she said. Quinta made a coughing-like noise that they recognized as a chuckle.

"Yes, it's really a sight to behold, isn't it?" There was a long few minutes of silence.

Koch was lost in her own world, staring up at the ceiling. Quinta was watching the young wolf intently. Shilo shuffled her paws, becoming impatient. She felt uncomfortable, like she was missing something. There seemed to be some connection between Quinta and Koch that Shilo didn't know… and wasn't a part of.

"Shilo, dear, why have you come?" Quinta finally asked, making the silver fox jump.

"I had a dream," Shilo began. She hesitated, glancing at her daughter. She decided not to mention Khaz, feeling it was better off unknown that he came to her for now.

"Earlier, Yero suggested I should come to you, and something was telling me to listen to her, in this dream." Shilo decided that sounded good enough. The voice that she'd heard before came again, but stronger this time.

_Remember, Shilo, remember. Remember…._

She was positive she heard it now. And there was something familiar about it this time, but Shilo couldn't figure it out.

"Why did Yero think you should see me?" Quinta questioned. Shilo hesitated. The healer hadn't yet seen the color of Koch's eyes.

The Wolf Mother took a deep breath and answered, "It's because of Koch's eyes. They're…. purple."

Something seemed to click in the healer, then. She looked at Koch with a new respect, and an unmistakable trace of fear.

"Shilo! This was what was foretold! When the prophecy would come! It's now!" Quinta cried. Koch looked over at the amber-looking fox, her attention caught.

Suddenly, Shilo remembered. She remembered the prophecy that she'd been told so many times. All pups learned about it. It was feared and waited for. And it was here.

As foretold, the time of the prophecy would come with the one with eyes of violet. Everyone had expected it to be a fox, that was why Shilo hadn't remembered it at first.

"How does it go again?" The silver fox asked.

Quinta cleared her throat before beginning,

"Three pups will be born, two dark and one light,

Brought up by a mother, not their own,

One to be evil, one to set right.

Who shall die, to be left as bone,

To awaken the evil that lies in the deep.

Down will they go to find in their hearts,

And the Spirits shall no longer sleep.

For all of their kind, doing their part,

To keep them safe from the dark."

Shilo's heart pounded. She remembered it all now. She looked over at her daughter, who was trembling slightly, eyes wide.

_All this time… _Shilo was horrified. Her daughter was foretelling of great evil.

And Shilo was wrapped in the middle of it all.

**A/N This is why it's taken so long! I had to come up with a prophecy for y'all. Hope it's ok! R&R please!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Hey peoples! I'm here again with what I think is my best chappie yet! It's in Koch's POV for the most part. I'm also trying my hand at chapter names, and hope it fits alright. Ok, I'm not going to talk at the end this time, because I want you to be thinking about the chapter and not all my normal rainting. I hope you feel like I did at the end and try not to cry too much! But seriously, you'll feel really bad for Koch by the end, and maybe also kinda afraid. I think you'll see my thinking after you read it. **

**Disclaimer: Ditto.**

**Chapter 7**

**Darkness**

I glanced around the den. I remembered only a couple days ago when mom had taken me to Quinta.

And before then, I'd climbed that tree, and she'd gotten all mad. I couldn't stand to see her mad. I hated it when she was mad, especially at me.

I didn't like causing people pain. It was too much for me. But that seemed to be all I'd been doing.

Just earlier, I'd hurt Ovidu. We were play-fighting; practicing. I'd grabbed onto his tail. As soon as he'd let out the screech I got that feeling again. It churned darkly in my stomach, making me feel awful, like I'd just done something terrible.

But, I had.

I'd been staying in here since then. They didn't need me out there. What if I did something really bad? What if I really hurt them? Especially Pontiac. If I ever hurt him I'd never be able to forgive myself.

My stomach churned darkly, though lightly this time, with the thought.

I looked at my paws. I was a menace.

Veile, and mom, Yero, and even Kiyana… they didn't like me. I couldn't forget mom's look a couple days ago. She was upset, which didn't happen often, and it was because of me.

It got worse after we saw Quinta. But I wouldn't blame the healer. She was one of the few I could be around without seeming to hurt her. I knew she liked me, at least, but differently then she felt towards anyone, even Kort.

Kort… he hated me, he wanted me dead. He wanted my mother and my brothers dead, too. But not as much as he wanted me. I could feel it, and I hated it. I knew I could easily destroy everything I love. The only reason I hated that Kort wanted me dead was because… he was right. They'd all be better off without me.

I sighed and rolled onto my back, feeling the little light that entered the vacant den through the lichen draping over the entrance warm my face. They'd only just put it up the previous day. It was probably so they wouldn't have to see me when I was in here. I sighed. It was actually kind of nice. It was dark, it fitted me, really.

I remembered the darkness in Quinta's den, but also the light on the ceiling and floor. I sighed, wishing I could be in there now. I rolled back onto my belly and stood up, shaking some stray strands of lichen from my pelt.

My thoughts were jumbled, I needed to clear my head, and talk to someone. Quinta's den was the perfect place for me now. I stretched my limbs, preparing to feel good for once. I would be nice after all the pain I'd caused.

"She's been in there for awhile, do you think she's alright?" Ovidu asked. Pontiac was starting to feel worried. His sister had been acting strangely lately. Whenever anything potentially bad happened, she'd retreat back into their den. Eventually she'd come out again, but she seemed different every time she did.

Kiyana approached them, about a half a head shorter than the wolves.

"What happened this time?" She asked worriedly, watching Ovidu expectantly.

"We were play-fighting," the dark gray wolf began. "Koch caught my tail with her paws and I screeched as if was a real fight. She ran back inside the den again. She hasn't been out for at least an hour now."

"Maybe you should go in after her," Kiyana suggested. "She probably feels bad, you should go reassure her. After all, she's your sister, she wouldn't want to hurt either of you." As the fox spoke, she glanced at Pontiac. She knew Koch was especially attached to him.

Pontiac glanced over at the fox who had come to be one of their best friends. As he met her worried gaze, the noise of the lichen moving over the mother's den's entrance caught his attention. A golden shape made its way into the open.

"Koch!" Pontiac called immediately. His sister turned his head in their direction. Her gaze flickered to Kiyana and back to him. After a moment, her head dropped and she began to walk towards the main part of camp. Her footsteps were directed towards Quinta's den, across from the chief's cave, where Kort was watching her with a piercing glare.

Koch didn't look up at the chief. She kept walking, disappearing slowly under the healer's elder bush with the grace of an eagle.

"Why didn't you talk to her?" Kiyana asked, annoyed. Pontiac met her fierce gaze with a sad look.

"She didn't want me to," he answered quietly. "She needs time to… relax, really."

Kiyana didn't question him further. Both she and Ovidu knew that Pontiac could tell what was on his sister's mind. They could communicate in ways the other wolf and foxes couldn't imagine. There was a special bond between them, one that had been forged to last forever.

I couldn't help but notice the annoyance in Kiyana's eyes. What was it really all about? I often wondered. She kept her true emotions hidden, though I knew it wasn't intentionally.

After telling Pontiac that I needed to be on my own, assuring him that I'd be ok- without words, of course- I finished my slow walk to Quinta's den.

My memory did it no justice.

My breath flew out as soon as I saw the beauty of the underside of the elderberry bush. The sunlight coming through the bush dappled the water surrounding the outer edge of the leaves, some of which had fallen into the water, casting enchanting shadows across the ceiling. I reached out and touched a paw to the water on my right. It rippled, sending the lights on the ceiling swirling in a way that words couldn't describe.

"So, you have come back."

There was no mistaking the respect in the old healer's voice. I looked over at her, not surprised at her sudden presence. Her mouth was pulled up in a smile, humored at my awe.

"Yes," I answered her.

"You know you are always welcome," Quinta reminded me. I nodded.

"That is why I came," I informed her, lying on the cool dirt. "I needed a way to escape; I had to get away from it all. And I know your den is always open for me to do so." Already, my thoughts were clearing. I was happy with my answer, but not in a way that disrupted the calm seeping through my mind.

"Escape from what, child?" Quinta asked. I knew she already knew the answer. She wanted me to say it, to bring it out into the open so I could escape easier.

"My head," I answered. "My thoughts. Myself. I can't live peacefully without a sense of peace in my own mind. I can't be tranquil without putting my mind's complications in their place." I quoted what the healer had taught me to think whenever I came to situations like this. But it was always so much easier to do in the safety of her den.

There, I could put anything out in the open. It hung in the air, whispering to me. But in the air I could control it. And whenever someone entered the den, it was there for them, too. But the whispers were being calmed under the elder bush, shushed. Yet, they were always there, floating through the leaves of the plant, floating where I didn't need to be afraid of them.

"Then sort them out," Quinta ordered lightly, calmly. "Don't let them leave their places. As my herbs have there designated spots, so do your thoughts. When one rolls out of control, command it back." I nodded, letting her words sink through. Then I lost the little control I had.

"I'm afraid," I admitted sadly, the fear obvious in my voice, even as I was admitting it to the healer. "I'm going to lose everything, and it'll be my own fault. Now I'm part of that damn prophecy you told mother about. She's afraid of me, I'm afraid of hurting her… but it's too late. I already have. I've hurt everyone already, even though the prophecy hasn't killed anyone yet." Quinta attempted to shush me.

"The foxes of our clan have been fearing the prophecy," she explained. "But they've also been anticipating it. An evil will come, and you and your siblings will be the one to bring peace upon us. As long as you are among us, no one will be hurt, I promise."

I fought to gain the control I'd had. I had to push to put my mind's complications back in their places.

"I can't live peacefully without a sense of peace in my own mind. I can't be tranquil without putting my mind's complications in their place," I repeated. I thought it again and again in my head. I sorted everything out.

My mind had been cleared, I had made my escape.

But I didn't want it.

Once my thoughts had been set free, I could see the truth. I could see everything I'd done; I could see the pain I'd caused. I knew that none of it could even compare to the pain I _would _cause in the future, because of the prophecy that Quinta had said. And I wanted all the thoughts in my head jumbled again. I didn't _want_ to see the truth. I couldn't handle it. I was unbearable. My head throbbed.

"Thank you," I managed to say to the healer with unimaginable calm.

"You know you can come here if you need an escape," Quinta reminded me. "Don't forget anything that you have learned from me. More importantly, don't forget what you have learned from yourself." I nodded, feeling the dark churning in my stomach. I walked out with forced calm. As soon as I was into the dark, cloudy day, I heard my name.

"Koch!"

Pontiac.

Oh, no.

My brother was walking towards me worriedly, the pain in his face apparent.

I began to run, heading for the den before I could explode. I'd caused him more pain, pain that I couldn't handle. His expression stuck in my mind, and the darkness in my stomach became more intense.

Then a realization struck me. I couldn't go to the den. He'd find me there. If I had to talk to him I wouldn't be able to survive. And that would only cause me to hurt him more.

I changed my course, pushing my legs as fast as I could go towards the forest. My muscles burned with the effort.

"_Damn it!" _I cursed myself. The darkness was ripping a hole slowly through me, beginning to tear me apart. Why couldn't I go any faster?!

The rain started to come, sprinkling through the trees. In a couple minutes it was pouring, hurting my skin where it made contact.

Eventually, I was forced to stop. My legs hurt too much to move anymore. I collapsed in a dark part of the forest. I must have gone for miles; I couldn't remember. My breathing was hard. But none of that mattered anymore. I couldn't bear seeing Pontiac's face in my head. He was hurting now, now that I was gone. But I couldn't go back to face him now. It was too late.

I gave in, letting the darkness tear me apart from the inside.


End file.
